Dear Gold Saints
by Yukitarina
Summary: Dear Gold Saints, fics-fics komedi pendek ini khusus Yuki-chan persembahkan untuk kalian dan orang-orang yang mencintai kalian. Walau Om Kurumada sudah tega bener membunuh kalian semua di Inferno, kalian akan selalu hidup dalam fics kami semua. Amiiin...
1. Jangan Bertengkar

A/N: Alo semua…moga-moga bisa menghibur kalian yey…^^

**Jangan Bertengkar, Teman! Oretachi wa Athena no Sainto!**

Setting: Poseidon

Aiolia: (marah) Gue gak tahan lagi, Mu! Kita nggak bisa terus-terusan diem di sini! Kita harus pergi ke pilarnya Poseidon buat bantuin Seiya dan yang laen!

Mu: Aiolia, Athena sudah meminta kita untuk menjaga kuil kita. Kalau kita pergi dari Sanctuary, itu berarti kita mengkhianati Athena. Kamu harus tetap tinggal di sini, Aiolia, atau saya terpaksa harus menghukum kamu.

Aiolia: Maksud lo lo mau bunuh gue?!

Mu: Kalau itu perlu, ya.

Aiolia: Nggak adil! Lo mau bunuh gue cuma gara-gara gue belum bayar tagihan reparasi Cloth gue kan?!

Mu:…

Beberapa menit kemudian, Milo, Shaka, dan Aldebaran dateng.

Milo: Ada apa, sih, kok kalian pada bertengkar? Kita kan saint-nya Athena, kita seharusnya nggak bertengkar di situasi kayak gini. Maksud gue, Seiya dan temen-temennya kan sekarang lagi berjuang mati-matian, kita sebagai Ksatria Emas harus bersatu, bukan malah bertengkar (di belakang layar Milo seneng banget waktu diinterview. "Nggak nyangka ya ternyata gue bisa juga bersikap bijaksana!" katanya sambil ketawa)

Aiolia: Maksud lo lo pengen kita tinggal di sini?!

Milo: Iya, kita harus tinggal di sini.

Aiolia: Mang kenapa?!

Shaka: (tersenyum) Lupa ya? Hari ini ada kuis Saint Seiya di salah satu stasiun televisi swasta di Indonesia. Pemenangnya akan mendapatkan action figure Saint Seiya, edisi Appendix lagi.

Aiolia: (ekspresinya langsung berubah drastis) Bego, gue bener-bener lupa! Acaranya kapan?!

Aldebaran: Jam setengah sembilan!

Aiolia: Aaarrrggh, berarti lima menit lage, dong! Ayo cepetan, kita harus pergi ke Papacy buat nonton kuisnya! (lari dengan kecepatan cahaya ke tempat Kyoko)

Aldebaran: Hei, Aio, berarti kamu mutusin nggak akan bantuin Seiya ma temen-temennya?!

Aiolia: Jangan kuatir, Seiya kan dah punya Shaina sebagai tamengnya, dia nggak bakalan kenapa-napa, deh! Ayo, temen-temen, action figure SS kan mahal buanget! Beruntung banget kalo kita bisa menang kuiznya!

Yang laen: Oke, ayo nonton!

Di kuil Poseidon…

Shaina: (marah besar sambil megang dadanya yang dah ditusuk panah ) Kurang ajar si Aiolia! Cloth-nya Aiolos dah di sini buat nolongin Seiya, knapa dia gak mau dateng juga buat nolongin gue?!

XXX


	2. Yang Paling Ganteng

_**Disclaimer: I do not own SS characters**_

**Siapa yang Punya Tampang Paling Ganteng**

_**Setting: Sanctuary, setelah Camus dikalahkan muridnya yang durhaka dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan dunia.**_

Saga: Bodoh Camus itu! Masa lawan anak kecil aja nggak bisa! Aaah, harapanku cuma ada pada ksatria ke-dua belas. Selama ini dia belum pernah gagal. (membusungkan dada) Ksatria ke-dua belas, Pisces Aphroditeadalah ksatria paling tampan diantara dua belas Gold Saints.

Aiolia: (tiba-tiba muncul, bawa Cassios yang guedhe di tangannya) Maksudnya apa Aphrodite yang paling ganteng?! Terus gw gimana?!

Milo: (muncul di depan Saga) Gw juga?!

Camus: (muncul di sebelah Milo) Cewek-cewek suka wajah saya, kenapa Anda bilang Aphrodite yang paling ganteng?

Milo: (peluk Camus) Ooooh, Camus, kamu masih hidup?!

Camus: Liat tuh… Milo aja suka peluk saya...

Mu: Pope, saya memutuskan untuk berhenti membetulkan jubah Saints.

Saga: Kenapa?!

Mu: Karena Anda tidak adil.

Saga: …

Shaka: Pope tinggal pilih saja: mau kehilangan panca indra atau liburan ke enam-dunia neraka?

Saga: Oke, oke, saya akan ralat. Pisces Aphrodite bukan yang paling tampan diantara Gold Saints…

Semua Gold Saints: Naaah, gitu dong!!

Tapi Aphrodite tiba-tiba muncul.

Aphrodite: (murka luar biasa) DASAR POPE NGGAK PUNYA PERASAAN! BLOODY ROOOOSEEE!!!

Sementara itu di kuil Pisces…

Shun: Mana ney yang jaga? Katanya di sini da Ksatria Pisces…

Seiya: Nggak tau dan nggak peduli! Ayo, cepet, kita harus cepet-cepet ke tempat si Pope!

Shun: Ummm…Seiya?

Seiya: Apaan?

Shun: Waktunya masih satu jam kan?

Seiya: Iyes…

Shun: Bli makanan dulu yoook, aku lapeeer banget ney! Sejak sebelas jam yang lalu kagak makan apa-apa!

Seiya: Nah, ide bagus itu! Yok, bli makan dulu!

xxx


	3. Tatonya Rame

Fic "Tatonya Rame" ini diambil dari banyolan Mamednih, anggota SS community di FS.

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya characters

**Tatonya Rame**

Hyoga: Dohko ma Shiryu keren deh…punya tato di punggung. Aku kan juga pengin!

Dohko: Hahahaha! Kalo mau tato gratis gampang, minta tolong ja ma Shunlei.

Hyoga: Hahhh?! Mang Shunlei bisa nato orang?!

Shiryu: Dia tatoinnya gak pake jarum, kok, cuma pake uang koin.

Hyoga: ???

Dohko: Lah...saya ma Shiryu kan sering lama-lamaan di deket aer terjun, kita jadi sering masuk angin, deh. Waktu masuk angin tu punggung kita dikerokin ma Shunlei, hebat deh dia kerokannya bisa jadi gambar macan dan naga.

Hyoga: (ketawa ngakak) Woahahahahaha!!!

Shiryu: Gimana? Mau dikerokin ma Shunlei?

Hyoga: Boleh, deh!

Setelah dikerokin ma Shunlei, ada gambar angsa di punggung Hyoga.

Hyoga: Wah, keren, deh! Ah, ajak Sensei Camus ke sini, deh!

Beberapa hari kemudian...

Camus: Ngapain sih kamu narik-narik tangan saya sampe ke Rozan?!

Hyoga: Udah, deh, Papa ngikut aja, yey!

Di pinggiran air terjun, Shiryu, Dohko, dan Shunlei 'dah nunggu.

Hyoga: Eh, Shunlei, kerokin guru saya juga, dong!

Camus: (kaget bener) HAH?!

Hyoga: (wajah berbinar-binar) Kalo Sensei dikerokin bisa punya tato di punggung!

Camus: (mukanya merah banget!) Hyoga, berapa kali sih saya harus bilang, jangan kayak anak kecil!

Hyoga: Tapi kan...

Camus: Sekarang pulang! (nyeret Hyoga buat pulang). Ayo, pulang!

Hyoga: (marah) Aaargh, Sensei gak asyik, deh!

Camus: Saya nggak peduli! Punya anak angkat kok aneh-aneh aja kelakuannya...

Sementara Shiryu, Dohko, dan Shunlei kasak-kusuk sendiri.

Shunlei: (sedih) Kenapa Sensei Camus nggak mau saya kerokin?

Shiryu: Hahaha! Dia jangankan dikerokin cewek—disentuh cewek aja udah malunya setengah mati!

Dohko: Lagian kalo Camus dikerokin juga pasti yang muncul di punggungnya bejana air.

Shiryu dan Shunlei: Hahahaha!

**Bersambung**


	4. Gak Bakat Jadi Dokter

Ni terinspirasi dari Ouzama, anggota SS Community di FS juga. ^^

**Gak Bakat Jadi Dokter**

Milo panik banget! Dia lari kenceng-kenceng ke kuil Scorpio. Di tengah jalan dia tubrukan ma Saga. Alhasil dua-duanya jatuh mental ke belakang.

"Duuuh!" gerutu Saga. "Liat-liat 'napa kalo jalan!"

"Sori, Om," kata Milo, mijit-mijit kepalanya yang cenut-cenut.

"Am om am om! Panggil Saga aja 'napa!" bentak Saga.

"Duh...mati deh gue...," kata Milo panik sambil berdiri. "Gue tadi maksudnya pengen ngobatin orang, tapi orangnya malah mati!"

Saga melotot. "Hah?! Kok bisa?!"

Milo pun nyeritain semuanya ke Saga. Dan setelah Milo cerita, Saga ngejitak kepala Milo keras-keras. Pake dijewer juga lagi.

"Adowww!!" teriak Milo. "Senior sih senior, tapi jangan semena-mena, dong!"

"YA JELAS AJA PASIENNYA MATI!!" gelegar Saga. "KAMU NGE-AKUPUNTUR PAKE ANTARES AMA SCARLET NEEDLE, SIIH!!"

Xxx


	5. Lilin

**Lilin**

Summary: Goldies ngumpulin lilin buat ultah Shion

Siang itu mau ada pesta ulang tahun Shion yang ke-244.

"Nah, kue tar sudah jadi," kata Mu berbinar-binar sambil mandangin kue tar di depannya. "Tinggal kasih lilin. Eh...tapi kalo keluar Sanctuary buat beli lilin kelamaan...pestanya kan satu jam lagi. Ah, minta lilin ke temen-temen aja, deh. Kebetulan saya punya 10 lilin, kurang 234 lilin lagi," (Ini Mu juga polos banget...mana mungkin ngumpulin 234 lilin dalam waktu satu jam...?)

Mu bawa kue tarnya ke kuil Taurus.

"Halo, Aldebaran. Punya lilin, nggak, buat kue tarnya guru saya Shion?"

"Mmmm...bentar ya aku cariin." Aldebaran ngubek-ubek kuilnya, dan kembali dengan wajah sedih. "Cuma ada satu ney, Mu," katanya sambil ngasih satu lilin ke Mu.

Mu tersenyum. Aduh sabar banget sih ni orang..."Ya sudah nggak apa-apa, ayo kita sama-sama ke tempat Shion."

Tapi yang namanya manusia selalu akan mengalami kekecewaan, begitu juga dengan Mu. Setelah mengarungi kuil-kuil yang lain, yang terkumpul cuma 29 lilin (ditambah punya Mu sendiri jadinya 39 lilin). Di kuil Gemini, Mu cuma dapet dua lilin, gara-garanya semua lilin Saga dah dipake Kanon bikin petasan (emang bisa, ya?). Trus si Deathmask bilang persediaan lilinnya nggak akan dia kasih cuma buat acara ultah, soalnya lilinnya mau diproses buat bikin hiasan dinding. Biasa, DM kan bermental wirausaha, 'palagi masalah kerajinan hiasan tembok.

Di Aiolia, lagi-lagi Mu cuma dapet satu lilin. Benernya Aiolia punya banyak, tapi katanya mau dibikin candlelight dinner ma Marin (antara Shion dan Marin, Aiolia lebih milih Marin).

Di Virgo, Mu kagak dapet apa-apa, soalnya Shaka nggak mau ngasihin lilinnya. "Buat apa menghabiskan lilin hanya untuk berfoya-foya," katanya. "Untuk apa memikirkan masalah keduniawian? Di dunia kita harus hidup menderita, agar nanti bisa mencapai samsara." Samsara…samsara…sengsara iya! Bener-bener titisan Tong Sam Chong nih Om Shaka…. Tapi meskipun dia gak suka berfoya-foya dia mau aja diajakin Mu ke pesta ultah Shion. Gimana, sih…

Kuil Libra kosong. Katanya si Dohko lagi di Rozan, tapi dia nanti bakalan _take off _dari Rozan khusus buat ngehadirin ultah Shion. Tapi ada orang di kuil Libra. Tuh, ada Camus (gilee nih si Sensei…hobi banget nongkrong di kuil Libra…). Skalian aja Mu minta lilin ke Camus nggak punya lilin, nggak suka beli lilin, dan nggak butuh lilin (biasa hidup di Siberia, nggak pengen dapet kehangatan bahkan cuma dari sebatang lilin). Kalo es lilin sih Camus punya banyak.

Di kuil Scorpio, Mu akhirnya panen lilin. Ternyata Milo mang nyediain lilin buat acara ultah. Cuma benernya lilin itu dipersiapin buat ultah orang lain. "Benernya ni buat ultah Camus tahun depan, sih…," katanya.

Camus, yang juga udah ngikut di belakang Mu sama temen-temennya yang lain, kaget.

"Dia nggak pernah punya lilin buat ultah, sih," kata Milo. "Tapi ga papa, ni buat Shion dulu, ntar gue bisa beli lagi," sambungnya, ngasih 22 lilin ke Mu.

Dalam perjalanan ke kuil Sagitarius, Milo senyum ngelihat Camus yang jalannya nunduk terus.

"Jangan terharu gitu, dong," kata Milo.

"Sapa yang terharu..."

"Nah tuh...berkaca-kaca matanya..."

"Udah, diem kamu! Ngomong aja!"

Milo cuma ketawa lirih ngelihat Camus ngucek-ucek mata.

Di kuil Sagitarius, Mu dapet tiga lilin. Aiolos mang cuma punya tiga, itu pun benernya cuma buat jaga-jaga kalo lampu mati (kadang kalo dia latihan Lightening Plasma mang sering bikin lampu Sanctuary mati).

Di kuil Capricorn lagi-lagi gak dapet lilin. Lilin Shura udah patah semua gara-gara sering dibuat objek latihan Excalibur.

Dan di kuil Pisces, Aphrodite sumpah sampe mampus ga mau ngasihin lilin-lilinnya. Soalnya semua lilinnya lilin aromatherapy, dan selalu dipake untuk alasan kecantikan.

"Gimana, nih…Cuma ada 39 lilin," kata Mu sedih waktu dia berdiri di depan kuil Shion. Di tangannya kue tart-nya boro-boro ditempelin 244 lilin, 50 lilin aja gak sampe.

"Shion, sih…hidup lama bener…," kata Shura.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Dohko dateng. "Halo semua! Kok pada bengong di sini? Ayok, masuk!"

"Ini…lilinnya Cuma 39, kan Guru umurnya 244 sekarang," kata Mu.

Dohko ketawa. "Ho...ho...ho...," lucu banget deh ketawanya, hehe... "Gitu aja kok repot. Gak usah sampe pake 244 lilin," Dohko ngurangin lilin di kue tar sampe yang tersisa tinggal 18 lilin. "Pake aja 18. Shion kan sekarang awet muda, balik kayak umur 18 tahun lagi."

Mu dan yang lain nepuk dahi. Sweatdrops 1000 kali deh...

"Kok nggak dari tadi aja pasang lilin 18!" kikik Kanon.

Maka mereka berduabelas (bertiga belas tambah Kanon) pun sama-sama masuk ke Papacy buat ngerayain ultah Shion.

xxx


End file.
